


The Great Panicking of A Gay Groom

by punching_potato



Series: We Were Born To Ship Victuri [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Day, bestman!makkachin, bestman!phichit, nervous!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: Yuri is nervous and Phichit can't deal.





	

His hair was everywhere, his tie was uneven, everything was a mess.

Today was Yuri’s wedding day and nothing was going the way it should. He paced back and forth in his dressing room, hands fidgeting. Phichit, Yuri’s best man, listened to the groom complain. 

“Phichit nothing is going the way it should! The band hasn’t even shown up yet and I’m walking down in half an hour! Oh god. I’m getting married to Victor Nikiforov in half an hour.”  
Phichit tried to contain his laughter, ultimately failing.

“PHICHIT!!”

“Sorry Yuri, I can’t help it.” Phichit pulled Yuri into a hug in attempts to calm him. “Hey, it’s all going to work out. No matter what happens, in the end you’ll be a married man.”

Yuri pulled himself from the hug in exchange for pacing once again.   
“What if I fuck up? What if I forget my vows? My god, Phichit I can’t forget my vows. Let’s run them again.” Yuri headed to the dresser to grab the index cards with lines that confessed his love for the silver haired legend. 

Phichit crossed his arms and shook his head, “Alright that’s it Yuri, you’ve been at this for hours. I’m calling in the big guns.” With that he left the room in search of the only person who could calm Yuri’s nerves. 

 

Victor didn’t even knock, he just entered.

“Oh, Phichit you’re back. Good. I want to-,” Yuri turned to see his fiancé (soon husband), in his dressing room. “Victor! Why are you in here?”  
Victor chuckled, “Happy to see you too Yuri.”

Yuri sighed and started to push the taller man out the door, “Victor you have to leave, this is bad luck. Great, just another thing to go wrong today.”

Yuri turned away to face the tall mirror in the corner of the room.

“God, Victor. What are we doing?”  
Victor rushed to his side, “Hey, that’s no way to talk. Yuri everything will be fine, the important thing is that we are getting married.”  
Yuri turned towards Victor, and leaned against his chest. “Why is this so stressful? I swear the Grand Prix was easier than this.”  
Victor laughed, his chest rumbling against Yuri’s face. 

Victor tilted Yuri’s chin up, and pressed his lips against the other’s, the kiss sending a message of comfort.  
Yuri leaned in for more, but Victor backed away.

“Now, let’s get married.”

 

The ceremony went beautifully, the grooms and their best men (Phichit and Makkachin respectfully), made it up to the alter to the wondrous sounds of the wedding band.


End file.
